


Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson

by Vitoria1941



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Finding Oliver Queen, M/M, coming out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitoria1941/pseuds/Vitoria1941
Summary: What if the Queen family and friends go to a trip and stop in Lian Yu before continuing the trip?-Idea to work





	Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson

i give ideas to people write the stories.  
What if the Queen family and friends go to a trip and stop in Lian Yu before continuing the trip?  
The Queen family meet again in the island.


End file.
